Home
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: "Your eyes seem so empty, child," He blinked at this statement. "Do you remember anything before we found you." He shook his head in regret. Implied Kiriya x Honoka.


This is my first Pretty Cure fanfiction! Yay! Please excuse the things that are against what happened in the anime, I have not actually seen it. I have only seen half of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the first quarter of Smile Pretty Cure!, and five episodes of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!

Also, why is it that Kiriya does not have a tag?!

* * *

As he walked into the void of darkness, everything went dark. He felt his memories slip away. No longer did he recognize his own name. Suddenly, he saw images and visions of a family, spending time together. It occurred to him that he had never experienced something so happy. There was a girl in the visions. She was so familiar, but he could not remember her face. She had raven hair, and lovely, navy blue eyes. He could not help but be compelled to reach out to her.

Before he could, however, she disappeared. More visions appeared. There was a tall woman there, now. She had dark scarlet hair, that had a flat, wet look. She was pale, and wore black clothing; both gave the appearance a vampire-like look. He also recognized this woman. She made him feel distraught. He felt like she was close to him, somehow.

Suddenly, he found himself in a small room. He was wrapped in blankets in a bed. He looked around. Everything was unfamiliar to him. Everything he had seen in the dream was now blurry. Those thoughts began to slip away.

The door opened. He looked up, and saw a old, friendly-looking woman. She smiled warmly at him.

"I see you're awake," She said.

He stared at her for a few moments, "Where am I?"

"You're at the city orphanage. Poor thing, two young boys found you asleep in an alley. They brought you to me," She forwarded toward him. "My name is Maeda Rumi. You had a fever last night. You were so deep in sleep you were not waking up. I decided to wrap you in blankets to keep you warm."

She proceeded to place her hand on his forehead, and her other hand on her own to compare the temperatures. She nodded, "Seems like your fever has gone down a little bit. Are you hungry?"

He nodded dumbly as he stared into her warm chestnut-colored irises.

"What is your name, child?"

He paused, and thought for a moment, "I... I don't know, Maeda-san."

"Hmm..." She quieted down in thought. "Well, we can go back to that later. How does warm rice and green tea sound?"

He nodded again, "I would enjoy that."

Rumi left the room calmly. He looked down at his attire. An orange shirt and shorts. No wonder he gained a fever; he was wearing that in the cold.

Still, the attire was rather familiar.

Rumi had come back in with his rice and tea. She sat the tray on the side table, then turned to look at him.

"Your eyes seem so empty, child," He blinked at this statement. "Do you remember anything before we found you."

He shook his head in regret.

"Hmm..."

He stared in wait for another comment or question from Rumi. However, how could he respond? He was about as clueless of his whereabouts as she was. She knew as much about him as he did.

"What do you want to be called? We cannot just keep calling you 'child', now can we?" Rumi smiled, again.

He thought for a moment. There was a name that seemed just right to him, but he had no idea where it came from.

"How about... Kiriya?" He asked.

Rumi chuckled, "I like that name, Kiriya-san."

Kiriya smiled.

"Now eat up. I do not want your fever to come back."

Kiriya nodded, and grabbed the bowl of rice.

Rumi stood up to leave, "Oh, and Kiriya-san?"

"Yes?" He looked up from his food.

"Would you be interested in being adopted?"

He stayed quiet for a moment. It had just occurred to him that he was without a family.

"Um..." He started. "I think so."

Rumi smiled, yet again, and turned to leave.

Imagine Kiriya's surprise when he was adopted that same morning.

Their names were Kudo Jun and Aya. Rumi was sure to ask them to invite her to see him at some point, and to be aware of his healing fever.

There had left before noon, telling Kiriya that it was his birthday, and that he could have whatever he wanted.

Kiriya was not sure what he wanted, but, as they walked through the town, he noticed an ice cream stand. Suddenly craving it, he asked for some.

Aya looked at her husband for a moment, "I suppose it could cool down that fever a little bit. So, not a lot. Get a small cone."

Jun gave him a few yen, and Kiriya ran to the ice cream stand. Obeying his new parents, he bought a small cone of matcha-flavored ice cream. As he turned around to get back to Aya and Jun, someone caught his eye.

On a balcony, there was a dark-haired, blue-eyed young girl, staring back at him in shock. Kiriya's dream came back to him. The girl was someone he knew, at some point at least. She was staring at him with just as much curiosity as he did at her. Their gazes stayed for what seemed like an eternity. There was some sort of connection between them.

Suddenly, Kiriya heard his own name. The trance he seemed to be in broke for a moment as he looked at Aya and Jun. He looked back at the girl. He longingly stared into her eyes before turning to leave with his parents.

She stayed in his mind no matter how much he wanted her to leave. For some unknown reason, he knew he would see her again, eventually. She felt like home.

{Scene Changer}

"Honoka."

She could not stop staring at the boy. It was uncanny. He looked so much like HIM.

The girl next to her looked at her sympathetically, "Honoka, I know you will see him again."

"Can you be so sure, Nagisa?" She asked.

"I'm positive." Nagisa replied.

Honoka felt lightheaded. Just the night before, she had lost the only boy she had ever loved. He had given up his duty and his life to help her. Kiriya was supposedly gone.

However, as she looked at that boy, he didn't seem to be dead anymore. The resemblance was so right. When Kiriya went through that void, did he awake in another place? Honoka couldn't be too sure, but she wanted to see the boy again.

The boy who made her feel like she was at home.


End file.
